<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Girls by mysteriousmagicx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493765">His Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx'>mysteriousmagicx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was stressed over paperwork, (y/n) and their baby helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi sighs deeply, placing the pen off to the side and leaning his head back. No matter how many stacks of paperwork he finished, it seemed like he wasn’t making a dent in his workload. He scrunches his face up at the feeling of something pounding inside his head. Rubbing his forehead, his ears pick up on the sound of soft cooing and giggles.</p><p>His eyes drift towards his private quarters. He could see the back of his wife sitting on the bed, cooing at something in front of him that he can’t see. However, he knew what that “something” was. It was his baby girl, Isabel. Just the mere thought of his two girls alleviated some pain. He wanted to spend time with them today but Erwin had to dump a shitload of work on him. Scowling, he makes a mental note to chew him out later.</p><p>Returning his attention back to his work, he picks up the pen and resumes signing the documents. Faster he gets this done, the faster he can be with his family. He was so sucked into his work that he failed to notice (y/n) standing in front of his desk with Isabel  in her arms.</p><p>“Levi?” Her soft voice breaks his concentration, making him lift his head to look at her.</p><p>Her lips are pressed in a thin line, noting the amount of work that was on his desk. Their baby was babbling happily at the sight of her father, her ashen hues shining brightly.</p><p>“What?” He says wearily.</p><p>“Take a break? You’re so tired.”</p><p>“No, I’ve got to finish this up.” The raven haired man bitterly says.</p><p>“You’ve been at it since the morning. Please?” She implores, looking deep into his eyes.</p><p>He churns the offer inside his head, an offer he really wants to take. He wants nothing more than to just lie down with his wife and child. Little giggles bring him out of his mind. Isabel was making grabby motions at him.</p><p>“See, even Isabel wants you to take a break.”</p><p>He sighs in defeat, pushing his chair back. “Sit your ass here.” He says while patting his lap.</p><p>Grinning, (y/n) quickly sits down on his lap, curling into his chest. Isabel was equally happy, throwing her little arms around her father’s neck and burying her face in his chest.</p><p>“So cute!” (Y/N) squeals at the love her daughter was showing.</p><p>Levi instantly felt better with his girls in his arms. His heart swelled when his baby girl hugged him. Resting his head on top of (y/n)’s, he closes his eyes. His headache dissipated, leaving him with a feeling of tranquility.</p><p>“Da!”</p><p>“What is it brat?” He says without opening his eyes.</p><p>“Da!”</p><p>Cracking open one eye, he sees his baby girl pressing a kiss to his cheek. She smiles happily, clapping. (Y/N) chuckles, kissing his other cheek.</p><p>“We love you Levi.”</p><p>God what did he do to deserve this? The amount of love (y/n) and Isabel show him everyday was unbelievable. It soothes his battered and broken heart that endured so much pain and loss over the years. He kisses their foreheads, “I love you both too,” He breathes quietly.</p><p>His girls snuggle into him, his arms tight around around them. (Y/N)’s fingers brush through his undercut making him smile. He feels the puffs of breath warming his skin as Isabel nuzzles his neck.</p><p>Their moment was peaceful until the door opened, revealing the blond Commander.</p><p>“Levi, there are-”</p><p>He stops when he sees (y/n) and Isabel sitting on his lap. She flushes bright red at their position, glancing away. Isabel was also very shy in front of her Uncle Erwin, waving slightly before babbling at her father. Erwin grins, but Levi wasn’t amused. He has a hard glare on his face at the interruption.</p><p>“What Erwin?” He spats out.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d like to have people with you when you do work.” Erwin teases.</p><p>(Y/N) attempts to get off but Levi tighten his hold on them. No way is he letting them go, not when he was getting comfortable and feeling relaxed.</p><p>“If you don’t have anything to bother me with, then leave.”</p><p>“I’ll come back later then.” Erwin chuckles, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Fucking Erwin..,” Levi grumbles under his breath, pissed that his moment was ruined.</p><p>“Well..that was embarrassing…,”</p><p>He huffs in annoyance. Now way in hell is he going to let another distraction happen. Suddenly he stands up, carrying his girls into the bedroom. (Y/N) and Isabel squeal in surprise, (Y/N) holding onto their baby at the sudden action. He gently sets them down on the bed before laying down beside them. Their baby babbles at her father, turning on her side to snuggle against him.</p><p>“You love daddy don’t you?” (Y/N) cooes as she rubs her back.</p><p>She peeks up at him, her ashen hues, much like his, sparkling. “Da!”</p><p>A small smile breaks out on his face, only for his girls to see. His daughter was so precious, he just wants to shield her away from everything. He holds out his pinky finger, which she grasps firmly. His wife chuckles, brushing her tuft of raven hair on her head.</p><p>“So strong.”</p><p>“She’s an Ackerman afterall.”</p><p>Isabel brings his finger towards her mouth but he quickly pulls back. She pouts at him, making her mother laugh.</p><p>“No way am I letting you put my finger in your mouth brat.”</p><p>“Da!”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he pushes his daughter’s face into his chest, bringing his wife closer as well. He combs through (y/n)’s hair, his fingers easily gliding through her tresses. Soon, both his girls fell asleep in his arms. Smiling lightly, he soon follows, drifting off to dreamland.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>